


Catcalls

by Stone_Heart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Possessive Otabek, catcalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Heart/pseuds/Stone_Heart
Summary: They can't stop themselves from calling out to him.And he revels in it, soaking in the words, walking quickly through the streets with a huge grin over his face. He can't help it; he's used to the attention."My boyfriend owns this ass," he wants to say. "Take it up with him if you have a problem with that." He'd then chuckle, and wink. "Just a warning though, he is very attached to his things."





	Catcalls

**Author's Note:**

> Based on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mh2RctlGxc (Hey Mami, Sylvan Esso), and being catcalled earlier today, and being so happy that I took it as a complement!

He comes down the street like a storm. Walking fast, barely aware of how he’s grown out, hips swaying with each step.

White gold hair that fans out in each direction, wind pulling at the strands. He catches glimses of himself in the shop windows, and pulls his bag tighter. Otabek is waiting for him, he should probably hurry.

“Hey, _krasotka_ ”, calls a voice. He ignores it, smiling at the man’s glance. He’s noticed his chest, the lack of breasts made him realise. It doesn’t make him angry; he gets it all the time. They’re too busy staring at his ass to see his face. Most of them don’t seem to care. He is beautiful, and his gender doesn’t change that in the slightest.

It’s nice, even when he doesn’t ask for it, to be admired. The occasional ‘ _hey babe,’_ or ‘ _give us a smile, sugar’_ isn’t a big deal. It wouldn’t be happening if he didn’t look like this, his quick delicate step and long blond hair. His image lasts, and to others it burns. They are rarely vulgar, and when they are he barely pays attention anyway.

He feels like he’s floating. Yes, those eyes. He owns them, dragging them along. They can’t hurt him. Years in front of the press have made him used to the eyes, and now he can’t get himself away. The men, mostly men, can’t help but stare.

“Like you’re some… ethereal creature.” Said Otabek once, while they were walking through the city. Otabek didn’t like the eyes, even as Yuri danced in them, flying around the town. Spinning through the catcalls. He owns the words, bouncing off of them. _Go on_ , he wants to say back, grinning. _Go on, look at my ass you fucks!_ He links an arm around Beka, pulling him close.

He looks back, the green of his eyes glinting while he smirks. _Go on, because you can look, but you can’t touch_. Beka squeezes him, eyelashes brushing against his chin. His shorter boyfriend doesn’t like the stares like he does. He gets jealous, and possessive. It’s glorious, the angry way Otabek tugs on his hand, grazing his fingers ‘accidentally’ against the small of his back.

Maybe they think they’ll get lucky. They never will, but let those petty men dream their dreams. He revels in attention. Tugging their gazes, holding them close with a sort of gravity. He is ecstatic, he is beautiful.

In the next window, he watches the grin bloom over his face. The sway of his body calls for attention, just how he likes it.

Another catcall flutters past his ear, and Yuri is laughing. Happiness wells within him, pooling in his chest. Maybe they’ll figure it out one day, that it never works. He raises an eyebrow at his caller, who tips his head at his gaze. The older man is red, and can’t even look him in the eye. Yuri can’t help it, he glows, and keeps walking.

His shoes click against the pavement, and he smiles.

Yes.

He has worked hard for this body. And it is beautiful.


End file.
